The Death of a Marionette
by Burstinatrix of the Void
Summary: XOver. Summary: When those closest to you are Judas, and you are a mere puppet, where then do you turn. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi People, I Burstinatrix or Burst for short. This is my first fan fiction, and I'm soooooooo excited. I'd be jumping up and down if I wasn't so tired (and anyone who works in retail like bath and body works like I do should know what I'm talking about). Anyway I wanted to warn you people that this a crossover story with Harry Potter and Saint Seiya. It will be slash (yaoi, guy/guy pairing) though I'm not sure who the pairings will be. I may put a poll later. Also a forewarning I don't like flames so don't send me any please.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SAINT SEIYA! THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND MASAMI KURUMADA RESPECTIVELY. There I said it, now I shall go cry in my corner…..

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Prolong

A woman kneeled in the middle of a dark room with only a single light shining on her. **"The time to act is now child of darkness." **

"_**We can no longer stand in the shadows simply watching." **_She stood from her kneeled position and answered with a soft, "_Yes_".

"**Then you know what you must do**?"

"_Yes." _

"_**Then we will leave things in your hands. Do not fail." **_

"_Understood"_

Chapter 1

'Impossible. Unconceivable. Those…those bastards!' Harry walked to the Astronomy tower thinking back to what he just witness.

*Flashback*

"Ron, keep your voice down! Do you want someone to come up here?" Hermione spoke irritably.

"Sorry 'Mione, but I can't wait to buy a new broom with the money Dumbledore is giving us to keeping an eye on Potter."

"Yes, Yes, I'm excited too, but we have to keep it a secret from Potter that we are spying on him." Hermione shook her head.

"You're right. I mean someone has to keep an eye on him or else he'll get us all killed like that idiot Black, not that he didn't deserve it." Ron smirked.

*End of Flashback*

In the tower, Harry fought down his rage. "Some friends those bastards are. Traitors."

"So you've finally figured it out, huh? Better late than never I guess." Harry spun around to see the new transfer student of Slytherin, Drucilla Seti.

"What the hell are you talking about Seti?" Harry demanded angrily. Drucilla giggled, turned towards the door to add a silencing and locking charm. Once done she turn and spoke to Harry, "What I mean, little marionette, is: are you finally ready to cut your strings?" she looked him the eyes, "you found that your closest are Judaist, your trusted mentor a manipulator, and you are Pinocchio on strings." Harry looked at her in suspicion.

"What is it to you? Why do you care?" Drucilla smirked at him and turned to out the window.

"The centaurs are not the only ones who can read the stars and planets. Saturn has begun to shine brightly. The time is now to act."

"What does Saturn have to do with anything?"

"Saturn is the planet of destruction and rebirth. Because of this child who calls himself Lord Voldemort and seeks to become immortal, our world both magical and non, is dying. The ancient believe that you may have what it takes to bring about a rebirth."

Harry was still confused. The ancients, death and rebirth, what is it all about? And what did it have to do with Seti? He voiced theses question.

"The ancients are beings that have been since the beginning of time. As for me, I am to open a path for you, but I cannot make you walk it. Should you chose to do so, I am to be your guide. I will answer you questions to the best of my ability and I will help you as much as I can, but I do have limits."

"Why are you helping me? You are a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor? Don't you hate me like all the others?" Drucilla laughed.

"My, my so many questions, that's good. No I don't hate you and I'm not like those…children in Slytherin. If Salazar what still alive he would be disappointed in his house. Godric too, now that I think about it. Many have forgotten and twisted history to suit themselves. Both houses have wronged their founders for Godric and Salazar where not enemies, but brothers in all but blood. The house of Gryffindor stood for bravery and loyalty, not foolishness. The house never turned on one of there own and Godric never ran to batter blindly but thought things through completely. Slytherin is the house of cunning and ambition, not cowardice and evil. Salazar was a loyal man but no coward nor did he act conceited as these children are. Salazar did not desirer the destruction of muggleborns. He believed that muggleborns should go to another school for the first year or two so that they could learn more about the ways of the wizarding society, its culture and traditions. And as for my assistants to you, well besides being ordered to, I think it would be fun. So what do you say Pinocchio?" Drucilla held out her hand. Harry stared for a moment then grasped tightly to it, stared her in the eye.

"I want to be a real boy."

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

That's it for chapter 1. So that's 740 word under my belt. I don't know when I will be able to do more on the story but I will try my hardest to do so in a timely manner. Now if you would be so kind click on the "review this story/chapter" button on the bottom of you screen please. Later days!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Harry's Pov.

My arrival back at Private Drive was as unpleasant as any other. The moment I brought my trunk inside the house, my uncle took it and stuffed it into the cupboard under the stairs. I was then told to go to my room, if you want to call it that, and that I would not come out until it was time to cook dinner. I guess he didn't like how the Order threatened him, not like it really mattered. I doubt that this "peace" would last very long. So I took Hedwig and went upstairs to plan. I suppose I'll have to thank Seti for little bag of tricks.

XxX FlashbackXxX

"Oh Little Marionette, I have a gift for you. Thank of it as an offering of friendship." Drucilla held out a bag small enough to fit in my pocket.

"What is it?"

"This, Little Marionette, is a bag I received on one of my many trips some years ago. It practically a bottomless pit. Two taps with your wand, you can enlarge it and fit anything inside, including the kitchen sink. Once you have whatever it is you want to go inside, tap it once and its back to this side. Makes traveling much easier. Another good thing about this bag is that if you don't have a wand you can still use it. Just use the same principle on the small square near the top. " Seti said with a smile that reminded me strongly like a fox.

"Why give it to me?" I questioned. No one just gives a stranger a bag like that without wanting something in return.

"Why that's simple. You plan to leave and come with me correct. It would be best to travel light since we will have much to do with very little time. Use that bag to keep whatever it is that cannot be replace. Three days from the train ride I will come for you. Be ready to leave at midnight on the third day."

XxX Flashback EndXxX

I had immediately placed my photo album, Firebolt, and cloak into the bag. On the train ride back I avoided Ron and Hermione and set with Neville and Luna. Now I only have to wait three day. Only three days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi everyone. I finally got this chapter out. What I want to ask everyone is who should Harry be paired with. This story is a male and male pairing. If anyone has an idea of who to pair Harry with from Saint Seiya, let me know. Also I want to warn everyone that I won't be updating as often as I'd like. When I'm not working, I'm sleeping or at least trying to. I will get chapters out as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Three day later.**_

Harry set waiting in the smallest bedroom in is relatives' house. As he watched the clock hit midnight, a small tap on the window caught his attention.

"Ready to go Little Puppet?" asked an amused Drucilla.

"Yes, but what about the Order?" Drucilla laughed. "If they wanted to keep an eye on ya darlin', they wouldn't leave a drunk passed out on the front lawn." Harry took a look out the window to see Mundungus Fletcher was indeed passed out drunk. Harry sighed.

"Now then, if your owl would meet us at Gringotts, Little Puppet, we can be on our way. Oh and you don't need to bring her cage, you can always get her a better one later, though I doubt you'll need to with were we're going." Harry let Hedwig out so that she could follow and went toward Drucilla.

"So how exactly are we getting to Gringotts Seti?" "Simply take my hand." Drucilla stretched her hand out to Harry. Harry grasped it tightly and was consumed in shadows. When the shadows receded, Harry noticed that he was inside the lobby of Gringotts.

"What the hell was that?!" Drucilla looked amusingly at Harry. "That dear puppet was shadow walking. Unlike apparition and port-keying, there are no wards or barriers that could stop it. I could walk into the Ministry or Hogwarts without a problem. Now come along we have to see the director of the bank." Drucilla lead Harry down a hallway to the office of Director Ragnork, Head of the Goblins.

"Ragnork darlin' it's been much to long, how are you?"

"I am well Lady Seti, but I do not believe you asked to meet this late at night just to reminisce old times. What can I help you with?" Drucilla looked at him in annoyance. "How many times must I tell you to drop the Lady stuff! I hate it! And we are here to talk about the state of the House of Potter. I believe some things have been kept from the young puppet here, such as his parents will and his inheritance."

Ragnork looked graved. "Yes I thought as much. I went ahead and did an audit of the Potter estates. If you would both take a set we can get started. First off Mr. Potter, I have here the original copy of your parents will. Your magical guardian was supposed to have brought you in at the age of eleven to read the will. Once you have read it we will precede." Ragnork hands the will to Harry.

"I have a question for you Ragnork. Who is my magical guardian?" "Albus Dumbledore". Harry looked down, angry at Dumbledore for keeping things from him, again.

**The Will of Lilly and James Potter**

_**Being both of sound mind, body, and soul, we, Lilly and James Potter, declare this our last will and testament and that all other before now are null and void. **_

_To our friend Remus J. Lupin, we leave to you the Marauders Sanction, and fifteen million galleons. Moony, do get a new wardrobe, that's an order!_

_To our friend Sirius Orion Black, we leave to you the Marauders Haven, and the collect of all pranks of our school day. We also leave to you our most important treasure, our son Harry. Take care of him Padfoot or else!_

_Note that should Sirius be unable to care for Harry, his guardianship is to be given to any of the following. Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed in the care of Lily's sister Petunia Evans._

_*Remus Lupin_

_*France and Alice Longbottom_

_*Amelia Bones_

_*Drake Mayonaka_

_To Albus 'to many damn names' Dumbledore, we leave you not a dame thing so get lost! (If Dumbledore is still with in the room, please have him removed)_

_To Harry our heir, we leave you the entire Potter estate. For now the estates are held in trust to the House of Mayonaka and returned to you on your seventeenth birthday. Harry know that we love you very much and wish you the best. A word of warning, never trust Dumbledore. He manipulate for what he believe is the 'Greater Good'. He will use you and most likely have you killed in the end. Good Luck Harry, know that you can trust the Mayonakas, they have been close friends to the Potters for centuries._

_**Until we meet again under the great stars!**_

_**Lily and James Potter**_

Harry looked up with after shedding a few tears. "Who are the Mayonakas?"

"That would be my clan. Mayonaka means 'midnight'. My clan specializes in dark-type and forgotten magic. My grandfather is head and he would be meeting you on your next birthday. Had Dumb-as-a-door not interfered you may have been under his care as he is one of the possible guardians listed. Until then we will be in be staying in Greece for the summer." stated Drucilla.

Harry nodded. "So what now?" Ragnork cleared his throat. "Your parents had a feeling that Dumbledore would try to go around their will so that set up a false account. According to the records money has been deposited in the accounts of Weasley, Granger, a muggle account of Dursley, and Dumbledore."

By the time he finished, Harry was fuming. "Can I get those transactions stopped?" "Of course."

"Rags," Drucilla cut in, "Stopped the payments three days from now. By then it will be too late to find us. Also gather the evident to sue those holders. If Harry is willing to give pensive memories of his treatment whiles staying in the 'care' of the Duesleys, we can have them arrested for child abuse and the like. Also make it so that Harry can access his accounts in the Greek branch and make it untraceable. " Harry gave a nod of agreement. Ragnork set to work gathering data for future use. As they left, Drucilla turned to Harry, "We have one more stop to make and then we'll me on our way" she held out her hand which Harry grasped tightly and they disappeared from Gringotts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After coming out of the shadows, Harry noticed they were in a rather nice neighborhood. "Come along Puppet, the place is this way." Once they made it to the house, Drucilla knocked on the door. A house elf answered the door. "The master is waiting for you." The elf lead them to the parlor room in the house. Who was waiting was the last person Harry thought he would see?

"Seti, tell me why the _hell _are we in Snape's house?" "Elegant as always Mr. Potter."

"Shut it!" Drucilla laughed.

"Now, now boys settle down before I put you in time out." Both glared at her. "Now puppet, as we will be spending so much time together, call me Drucilla. Now as to why we are here. You see, Serverus here is a member of the Prince line through his mother and my grandmother were friends. Servy here owes me two favors. One he will be our informant here in Britain. He'll let us know what the Order of Fried Turkey is up to and if they get close to finding us. They second thing is to get in touch with him." Drucilla pointed behind Harry. He turned and saw Remus standing in the door way.

"Remus!" Harry runs up and hugs the man. "What are you doing here?" Remus chuckled. "Serverus contacted me and filled me in on is going on. I've had my suspicions of Albus for sometime, but could never act on them. Just know Harry that I will help you in any way that I can." Harry smiled.

"Well now that the goodbyes are said and done, let's get going Puppet. I'm tired and we still have to do proper introductions and what not when we get to Greece." Stated Drucilla.

"Proper introductions?" asked Remus.

"Yes. You see we are going to Sanctuary in Greece. It is the home of the Goddess Athena and her saints. I've gotten permission from Athena herself to train you there, but we will have to meet the Pope, who is the head of the saints, and the gold saints who are the strongest among the 88 saints."

"Wait a minute. What's this about 88 saints, a second Pope, and permission from a goddess?" Harry exclaimed. "Yes Drucilla, we are all wondering about that." Stated Serverus.

Drucilla sighed. "Okay listen closely cuz' I won't be repeating myself. Yes I did get permission from a goddess. It is not uncommon for a god to walk among mortals. Athena herself is reborn as a mortal every 200 years or so. She is born to stop her uncle Hades, who rules the underworld, from destroying humanity. Her saints are those who fight with her and are in charged of protecting her. Their skills are beyond your imagination and that is something you'll be learning when we get there. The Pope is head of the saints and leads the saints when Athena can not. The saints themselves represent the 88 constellations in our galaxy. There are the twelve gold saints representing the twelve main constellations like Aries and Libra, 24 silver saints like Ophiuchus and Canis Major, 48 bronze such as Pegasus and Cynus and four I'm still unsure of. In any event we should be heading out now. Puppet I believe your owl has just arrived. If you'll grab her we'll be on our way."

Harry retrieved Hedwig, hugged Remus once more, grabbed Drucilla's hand and was once again swallowed in shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I got this chapter out a lot faster then I though I would. I've decided that Harry will be paired with a gold saint. Just not which one, though I do have a friend that thinks he should be paired with Shaka. I'll put up a poll on my profile so people can pick. I'm still looking for a beta so bare with me for now. Ok people now do me a favor and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Well people, here is the fourth chapter. I am rather proud of myself for getting this far. I am still looking for a beta for this story, so if you are interested send me a message with your name and email. Also I have posted a poll for who Harry would be paired with. I'm leaning towards Shaka, but you never know…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry looked around in awe at the area he and Drucilla appeared after exiting the shadows. Drucilla looked at Harry with a small smile. "Welcome Harry to Sanctuary."

"Wow! Where are we exactly?"

"We are just outside the Pope's Temple. Normally we would have to walk the way here passing through the twelve temples, but I am in a bit of a rush."

"Twelve temples?" Drucilla pointed to her right. Harry's jaw hit the ground. "We would have had to climb up all of those stairs?!!" Drucilla laughed. "Yes and in the future should the Pope call you, you'd have to walk here. Come I'll explain more as we go." Harry followed Drucilla as they entered the Pope's Temple. "You see Puppet, since the time of myth, these temples have been bathed in the power or cosmos, of Athena. Any other type of transportation is physically unusable. This is to insure that should an enemy invade the Sanctuary, they would have to get by the gold saints. When you travel through the temples, be sure to ask the guardian of said temple if you may pass. Proper manners and all."

**XXXXXXX In the Pope's Chamber XXXXXXX**

"Announce yourself!" Drucilla knelt before the Pope of Sanctuary, surrounded by the twelve gold saints. "I am one of the Mayonaka clan who sought an audience with you. I am called Drucilla Seti. I brought with me Harrison James Potter. He waits outside these chambers. My desire is to train him here in Sanctuary." stated Drucilla formally.

"For what reason would you need to train this child and here in Sanctuary of all places?" asked the pope.

"As Pope, you, Aries no Shion, are aware of the world of wizards?"

"I am."

"There is a war ongoing in the British Isles and young Harrison is in the middle. Around fifty years ago, a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort rouse to power. His original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. The wizards classify themselves in terms of 'blood purity'. Voldemort's reign consisted of 'purifying' the magical world of those whose blood was not considered 'pure', even though he himself was only a 'half-blood'. He kills anyone who did not go along with his ideals. Close to the end of his first reign a prophesy was made stating that a child would be born at the end of July to parents who have defied him three times. This child would be the one to defeat him. That was all he heard.

"Was there more to this prophesy?"

"Yes. It said that the child would be marked by Voldemort as his equal and the that the child would have powers he knows not. One must die at the hands of the other for neither of the them can live while the other still breathes."

"You said his first reign, why so?"

"There were two children born at the end of July. Voldemort chose to attack the Potters. The parents where killed but the child survived. That child is Harrison. Somehow, the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedava_, rebound from Harrison back onto Voldemort, destroying his body but not his soul. That is why the child is called the Boy-Who-Lived because he survived a curse that no one before has. Voldemort wondered the world as a specter until but a few months ago. He was somehow able to regain a body and desires to continue where he left off."

"And his training here?"

"I think that this 'Power he knows not' would be the ability to use one's cosmos. Unlike most witches and wizards who lost the ability to access their cosmos once they begin there magical training, I can still feel Harrison's. I believe that he is able to access his cosmos and use it, but it would take much training. A bonus I think by training him here in Sanctuary would be that I could train him away from those who would try to stunt his growth."

"I understand. Bring the child inside, I will speak with him first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Harry, the Pope wants to meet you." Harry followed Drucilla into the Pope's chamber.

"So young Harrison, why is it that you are fighting? Why not run away?" asked Shion.

"Sir, do you want my honest opinion?" "I do." "Then why would I run away? This bastard is fixated on killing me. Until he is defeated, he will continue to attack and kill people, mostly those who have no defense against magic. There are times when he's happy or angry that I can feel those emotion, though it is painful for me. I can also see when he's torturing some innocent person. I can feel the _Cruciatus Curse, _the pain curse, when he casts it on someone. It's sickening. I want to do something to stop this maniac, not just because he ruined my family, but because so many others have suffered because of him. But I want to do this as myself, aware of myself and my actions, and not some puppet (Harry glared at Drucilla for the nickname) that someone can control."

"I see. A difficult decision for one so young, most would have run away at the first opportunity."

"I'm a Gryffindor, Sir." "Gryffindor?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was created by four powerful individuals." Drucilla cut in. "They were Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. When children enter Hogwarts, they are sorted into a house represented by a founder depending of the dominate trait found in the child. Hufflepuff greatest strength was loyalty, Ravenclaw was knowledge, Gryffindor was bravery, and Slytherin was cunning. Slytherin has a bad reputation from some misconception that happen a millennia ago. Salazar had thought it best that muggleborn students be sent to another school for the first year or two so that they may adapt and be able to keep up with students who were raised with magic. The others did not believe that it was necessary, Godric being the most verbal. Salazar later left no longer desiring to fight over the fact. The idea of some great battle between Salazar and Godric was made by some upstart historian who didn't like Salazar because he was a dark wizard. It was blown out of proportion later in life."

"But what about the basilisk in the chamber?" asked Harry. "Salazar was one who could talk with snakes. Would it be so hard to believe that having a giant, deadly snake as a defense to the school so hard to believe?"

"Well when you put it that way." "Anyway Slytherin has a terrible reputation of turning dark wizards and Voldemort didn't make it any better. Slytherins is practically by themselves against the school, the only ally is Ravenclaw, and tentative at best. It should be well known by those who know of the school that Gyriffindors and Slytherins have such a strong rival bordering, if not already, hatred. None of the more recent headmaster have tried to change the situation especially Dumbledore who is making it worst by manipulating things behind the scenes despite the fact that he preaches about house unity. I find the whole sorting terrible really. A person is not dominated by just one trait and as they grow older they do change. This also makes it difficult for students who became friends on the train ride to stay that way when separated into the two houses. Peer pressure and all that. Harry here was considered to be placed in Slytherin, but I believe because of Voldemort, the idea wasn't appealing, correct?" Harry nodded, "That and I had met Malfoy in Diagon Alley earlier and he reminded me of my idiot of a cousin." Drucilla laughed, "Yes the Malfoys are a bit of a turn off, though Lucius wasn't always like that, but that's another story for another time."

Shion decided to regain their attention, "Tell me Harrison, you said that you could feel this Voldemort's emotions and see if was torturing someone. How is that possible?"

"From what I understand," replied Harry, "when Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at me as a baby, the curse rebound to him, and a part of him was passed onto me. We are somehow connected through this scar of my forehead. My mind is left open to him. He was able to send me a false vision of my godfather being in danger which lead to his death."

"Your Holiness, I thought about asking Virgo no Shaka's help." "And why is that?"

"Harry has tried to learn Olccumency, a technique which blocks the mind from outside intrusion. What I've noticed is that meditation would help in this process and the Shaka would be the best at teaching him." "And you yourself could not?" "How I am able to block my mind has to do with what I am. Harry is not the same."

"What was the problem of him learning before?" "Dumbledore."

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Harry, "how was it Dumbledore's fault when Snape was teaching me?" "Snape?" Drucilla turned to Shion.

"Severus Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts." She turned back to Harry. "What you need to understand, Harry, is some of Severus's background. He was forced by his father to joining the Death Eaters while he was still in school. He may have hated your father, but he adored your mother. If I remember correctly, they were best-friends. Severus was forced to end that friendship when his bastard of a father, Tobias Snape, threaten to kill 'the mudblood' should they continue their friendship. It was Severus who heard part of the prophesy and reported to Voldemort, not realizing that Lily was due to give birth to you at the end of the seventh month. When he realized this, he pleaded with Voldemort to spare both you and your mother and possibly convert you if necessary. Although Tom agreed, Severus did not believe that he would keep his word. Severus then turned to Dumbledore asking for your protection. In agreement, Severus began to spy for Dumbledore. What no one knows is that Dumbledore also bound Severus the same way that Tom did."

"I…I see." Drucilla turned back to the Pope. "As for the way he 'learned', Dumbledore had Severus attack Harry's mind, opening the connection wider and making it easier for Tom to access his mind."

"Hmm."

"…in the way…" "What?" Drucilla asked, turning back to Harry. "In the way…Sirius was in the way, wasn't he? That's why Dumbledore did this." States Harry angrily. "Calm down Harry, we don't need for your magic to be out of control." Harry took a deep breath to calm his magic. "The answer to your question is yes, Sirius was in the way. He had planned to get you out. Dumbledore is a person who wants complete control, the puppet master behind the scenes."

"Harrison." Harry started having forgotten that Shion was there. "Harry, Sir. Harrison is too formal for me."  
"Very well, Harry then. Drucilla your home here in Sanctuary has not been touched and is unchanged. Take Harry there through you shadow waling and both of you get some rest. Introduce Harry to the Gold Saints tomorrow. You may also proceed to ask Shaka about training. I wish you both a well rest." "Thank you your Holiness." "Thank you sir." Drucilla bowed with Harry following suit. The Pope nodded, Drucilla grabbed Harry and shadowed away.

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX**

"What do you think of the situation Lady Athena, Dohko?" Out from behind the Pope's chair hidden by drapes appeared the Goddess Athena and Libra no Dohko. "An interesting young man to be sure. He could grow to be very powerful with the right training if his earlier display was anything to go by." Replied Dohko.

"He seems somewhat jaded, but I believe he will do well. Let the other saints know that I approve of his training here. If they so desire to help, they may." Stated Athena.

"As you wish." Replied Dohko and Shion with a bow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yay I finally got this out! I'm so sorry for the wait. This chapter and the next are just the meet and greet.

Oh I want to know if you all think Harry should also be trained by another gold saint besides Shaka. Ok I gotta go catch some sleep. Review Please!!!!! Ja!!


	5. Chapter 5

'_Thinking'—_character thoughts

"Talking"- dialouge

(Translation from Japanese to English)

So here's chapter 5. The first of the introduction chapters.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

XXXX Meeting Aries XXXXXX

"This Puppet is the first temple, the house of Aries. The gold saint who guards this temple is Mu of Jamir. He's one of the more gentler saints, but still a very fearsome warrior. He does have an apprentice name Kiki." Drucilla explained as they reached the entrance to the temple.

"Mu-san are you here? Hello?"

"It's good to see you again Drucilla." A man of near six feet stepped into the light. He wore a kind face with a look of pure curiosity in his green eyes, when looking at Harry. Harry noticed that his hair was nearly as long as his body, tied at the base of skull. There were also two dots on his forehead were his eyebrows should be. He wore a gold armor that covers nearly all of his body with what looked like curved horns around his neck.

"You too, Mu-san. I wanted to introduce you to my new student. This is Harry Potter. Harry this is Mu. He is also the student of the current Pope, Aries no Shion. He will be staying here in Sanctuary for an unknown amount of time. I hope should he have questions, and I'm not available, if it would be alright for him to refer to you, Mu?"

"That's find Drucilla. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"Like wise Sir."

Mu smiled. "Mu is fine." Harry nodded.

"Now where is that bundle of energy you're so fond of?" asked Drucilla.

Mu turned back to Drucilla. "Kiki is visting Shiryu and the others. I would expect them all to come by in a week or so."

Druciila nodded. "Then Harry can meet the Bronzes and Kiki then."

"Umm, I'm meeting who exactly?" Harry questioned. Drucilla smiled.

"Besides the other gold saints and a few silvers? You'll be meeting the Pegasus Saint Seiya, Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, and Andromeda Shun. I doubt you'll be meeting Shun's brother Phoenix Ikki anytime soon. He's not much of a people person."

"Okay."

"You'll be taking him to meet all of the others saints?" Mu asked.

"No, just most of the other golds. And most importantly Shaka, no offence but we'll be needing his help in most of Harry's training."

"May I ask why you need his help?"

"Shaka is the best when it comes to meditation and the mind and because of what I am, I can't teach Harry." Drucilla shrugged.

"I see. Then I won't keep you any longer."

"We'll see you later then Mu-san. Let's have tea later!"

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Mu." Stated Harry.

"I look forward to seeing you again." Mu said to Drucilla before turning to Harry. "Good luck in you endeavors, Harry." "Thank you." Harry nodded and followed Drucilla out the temple.

---

XXX Meeting Taurus XXX

"Hey Drucilla, do all the saints wear armor like Mu?"

"Yes to some extent. You see all gold saints wear armor that nearly covers the whole body. The amount of the body the armor cover decreases as you go from gold to bronze."

"Why?" Drucilla stopped, turned and looked at Harry curiously. "Why what puppet?"

"Why does the armor coverage decreases like that? Why not have full body armor for all the saints?"

"You know I'm not really sure. I know that to some extent, the cloths are alive and hence their own consciousness. I think that since the gold saints are the strongest, closest to Lady Athena, and that there are so few that may be the reason for full body armor. Other than that, I'm clueless. You'll have to ask the Pope yourself. Now lets continue to Taurus so you can meet Aldebaron."

XXXXXXXXXX At Taurus Temple XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aldebaran-Nii! I brought someone for you to meet!" yelled Drucilla once they entered the Taurus Temple.

"Hey Dru-chan, welcome back." The first thing Harry noticed was that the Taurus saint was _really_ tall. And that he was way bigger then him ('_especially in muscles'_, Harry thought with a pout). He stood almost seven feet. His hair was medium brown and to about the middle of his back (**AN: **I'm referring to the flashback that Aldebaran had in the Hades saga), and his eyes were dark brown. He also noticed that one of the horns on his helmet was broken.

"Thanks Nii-san. I want you to meet my little Marionette that I'm training now. His name's Harry Potter." Drucilla gestured to Harry.

"Its nice to meet you, sir." Stuttered Harry. Taurus was _really_ tall and intimidating. Aldebaran just laughed.

"Its nice to meet you as well Harry." Aldebaran proceed to shake his hand (more like his entire body).

"So Dru-chan, you're training this boy? Does the Pope and Athena know"

"Yep, saw them earlier this morning. Like really, really early this morning. I'll be training him here in Sanctuary."

Aldebaran gave her a critical look. "Is there something you're not telling me Drucilla?"

Drucilla flinched. Aldebaran only called her by her whole name when he's serious. "Ha ha ha, well you know that there is a war going on right? Well chibi (runt) puppet here is right in the middle of it. I wanted to help him, so I'm training him."

"Is that you wanted to help him Drucilla or that you were ordered to?" Drucilla sighed.

"ryouhou. 2 tsu no shoumen ni. kodai to ichizoku." (Both. And on two fronts, the ancient and the clan.)

"han ka. kare ha, han no menba desu ka." (Your clan? He's a member of your clan?)

Drucilla smiled. "fukusuu no meiyo ga suki desu. kare ha, genzai no byoutou desu." (More like honorary. He's our current ward.)

"Hey could you speak in a language that everyone can understand. It's kind of rude not to." Stated Harry feeling a little annoyed at beginning left out."

Aldebaran laughed. "Sorry kiddo."

"Well anyway Aldebaran-nii, we need to go if we want to get through all of the temples today."

"Alright, but I expect you to come back later Drucilla. You still have much to explain." Aldebaran turned to Harry, "It was nice meeting you Harry. Good luck in your training."

"Thank you Aldebaran, sir. See you around." Said Harry as he followed Drucilla out of the temple.

XXX Meeting The Gemini Twins XXXX

"Ok onward to the next temple" cried Drucilla.

"You seem way too cheery now." Harry stated wearily.

"Aww, puppet aren't you having fun." Drucilla then proceeded to glomp Harry.

"Get off." Harry shrugged her off. "Who are we meeting next anyway?"

"The Gemini Twins, Saga and Kanon. Saga's the oldest by the way."

"Are they like the Weasley Twins?"

"Nope. At one point they had a major falling out, but they're cool now. The only way I can tell them apart physically is that Saga's hair is a little darker than Kanon's, but Kanon's eyes are a little greener. Both have blue hair and are about six feet in height."

"Is there another way to tell twins apart?"

"Well there is also their voice, but neither is much of a talker. You can actually tell them apart by the difference in their cosmos. Though it is similar because they are related, but there is still a major difference. Once you've learned how to sense and use your cosmos, you'll be able to see for yourself. Now hurry, I wanna see Saga-ojisama and Kanon-ojisama!"

"Ojisama?"

"That's right I need to teach you Japanese as my clan mainly speaks it. 'Oji" means uncle. When I addressed Mu earlier today I called him 'Mu-san'. 'San' is used as 'Mr. or Ms.' So I called him Mr. Mu. 'Sama' is a more respectable way of addressing someone. You'd use it if you were addressing someone of a higher ranking then you, customers if you own a business or working, and someone you greatly admire. If you are meeting someone for the first time you can address them as 'san' so that you don't offend anyone. 'Kun' is normally used to address boys same age and younger than you, that is close to you. 'Chan' is used for both girls and boys along the same line. When you address someone, you'd normally address them by their family name, in your case its Potter, unless they allow you to call them by their given name, again in your case its Harry. Now hurry, lets go."

XXXX Gemini Temple XXXXX

"Saga-ojisama! Kanon-ojisama! Where are you?!" Drucilla called out looking around the entrance of Gemini Temple.

"Must you be so loud?" Drucilla and Harry turned to see someone walk into view.

"Kanon-ojisama!" Drucilla prescedes to glomp Kanon.

"The Hell?! Get off Drucilla!" Kanon yelled trying (and failing) to pry Drucilla from around his neck. Harry bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh at the spectacle the two were making.

"What's going on?" Harry looked over to see a man who looked exactly like Kanon. _'This must be Saga.' _

"Saga-ojisama!" Again Harry tried not to laugh. Saga sighed. "Hello Drucilla. What are you doing here? And who is your friend?" Drucilla jumped down and stood next to Harry.

"This ojisama is Puppet. Puppet this is Gemini Saga and Gemini Kanon."

"Wait a minute, your name's 'Puppet'?" asked Kanon looking more at Drucilla believing it's finally time to send her to the loony bin.

Harry shakes his head. "No sir, my name is Harry. Puppet is the unfortunate nickname that Seti has _graced_ me with." Sarcasm easily heard. Kanon nodded and gave Harry of look of sympathy. "Yes it seems we all suffer under her nicknaming abuse."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Drucilla huffed before turning to Harry and smacking him on the head.

"Why the hell you hit me?" Harry cried robbing his head. Drucilla crossed her arms. "I thought I told you to call me Drucilla."

"Enough," Saga interrupted. "Drucilla you have not answered my question."

"Oh right. Well I'm training puppet here in Sanctuary."

"Why?" Saga asked.

"Why what?" Druciila asked innocently.

"Why are you training him?"

"Because he needs it."

"Drucilla." Annoyance slipping into Saga's voice.

Drucilla sighed. "Because he needs it Saga-ojisama. The boy is going into a war that could effect a lot of people. He needs to be prepared."

All where silent thinking about what Drucilla just said. Kanon broke the silence. "So what war are we talking about?"

"Its….well you will just have to asked the Pope." Drucilla said, before grabbing Harry's arm and racing from the temple. "Later Saga-ojisama, Kanon-ojisama."

"Drucilla get your ass back here and answer my question!" Only insane laughed was his answer. Kanon turned to his brother. "We are sending her to the the looney bin." Saga merely sighed, rubbing his temple. _'I'd best stalk up on some aspirin.'_

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

I tried to make the introduction as simple as possible. I also now have a beta! YAY!! RedValentino will be looking over my chapters before I post them. Now Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read the note at the bottom of this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own Drucilla. Enough said.

Chapter 6

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP CANCER SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

"That was great! I love messing Kanon!" Drucilla continues her insane laugher. Harry slowly moved away looking quite scared, wondering if he should turn tail and run. 'She'd probably catch me anyway.' Harry sighed.

"Hey Drucilla, where are we going now?" Drucilla stopped laughing and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "We'll be going to the Cancer House. You'll be meeting Cancer no Deathmask. Don't worry, it's not his real name, but he's a bastard. If you ever alone with this guy, try not to make him angry. Scratch that, run away, fast. Over all though avoid the guy. As much as possible."

Harry looked confused and wiry. "Why? What's with this particular guy that has you scared?" Drucilla turned to look at Harry seriously. "Puppet I wouldn't leave a teddy bear in the care of this guy. Deathmask isn't most friendly person in the world. He's been known to kill without distinction. He'd even kill a child if they got in the way and didn't feel regret. He also has a habit of mounting the faces of all his victims on the walls, ceilings, and even the floor of his temple."

Harry swallowed the tight knot in his throat feeling nauseas and ill. "Is there anything else?"

"Deathmask abilities allow him to send souls to 'Yomotsu Hirasaka' or 'The Gateway to the Underworld'. It is the dimension between the world of the living and the world of the dead. He himself is able to travel there at will, without any negative effects. However should enemies be sent there they fall under the effects of Yomotsu Hirasaka. They lose almost all strength and are sent to the realm of the dead. He has also been shown to have strong psychic abilities. Just avoid the guy."

"Why are we meeting him then?"

"Only because you need to know what he looks like and he needs to know so he doesn't attack you thinking you are an intruder."

"Right…"

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHP IN CANCER SSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

"Dear God, this guy's a psycho." stated Harry looking at the surrounding walls of Cancer temple. "I know you said how it would be, but I didn't think it would be like this."

Drucilla snorted. "It was worse. And I believe the term is 'Oh Goddess'."

"They look like they were in a lot of pain." "They were." Harry jumped and Drucilla groaned as Deathmask stepped into view.

"Tch. Well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure of having the fame Sinestra in my temple?"

"My name, Deathmask, is Drucilla. It would be in your best interest to both remember and use it." Drucilla stated icily. Harry stepped back, looking pasty and slightly shaky. 'I've never heard Seti speak so coldly. She must really hate this guy.'

"Whatever, who's the brat?"

"He…is my student Deathmask. You will not harm him understand?"

"And if I don't comply." Drucilla smirked, her eyes becoming sadistic and blood thirsty. "Besides the fact that Athena would be down one gold saint, I'm sure that everyone would be interested in knowing your name as well as your sleeping habit."

Deathmask growled. "Fine! Now get the hell out of my temple."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP LEO SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

"That guy was king of creepy." stated Harry looking back at cancer temple as he and Drucilla made their way to Leo.

"Yes, well hopefully you won't have to deal with him too often." Harry nodded.

"So who's the next guy?"

"Leo Aioria. He's a good guy, if a little stubborn. You really don't have to worry about him. Aioria's the kind of guy…that is not currently in his temple."

"Wait, what?" Harry looked at Drucilla as she sighed.

"Sorry. It seems that Aioria isn't home. He must be in Sagittarius with his brother."

"He has a brother? Are they twins?"

"Yes he has a brother and no they're not twins. Twins normally have the same constellation, Puppet." Harry looked away sheepish. "Now we'll just continue on to Virgo. You'll meet Aioria and Aiolos the Sagittarius saint together."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP MEETING VIRGO SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

"Now we get to the serious business. We'll be meeting Virgo no Shaka next."

"This is the guy you want to teach me right?"

"Yes. Shaka was born and trained in India. He also practices the Buddhist religion. He is most known as 'the man closest to god' or 'the man that is almost a god'. Most believe him to be Buddha reincarnated."

"Seriously?" Harry asked, a little shocked. Could there really be someone out there that strong?

"Yes. It's why I thought it best that he teaches you the way of mind, though I will help once you've mastered the basics."

Harry looked at Drucilla with a wary eye. "That's something I wanted to ask you about. You keep saying that you yourself are unable to reach me the way of the mind, as you call it. You keep saying it's because of what you are. Why? What are you that you keep using that as an excuse?"

Drucilla gave Harry a searching look, before turning and continuing on to Virgo. "I remember reading something Socrates wrote, well rather said as he never wrote anything down. All you have of him was made by his students, especially Plato. He said 'I know enough to know that I know nothing' or something along that line. I know many things, but I know that I do not know everything. And there are some things that I am bound not to speak of. So I've decided to make you a deal, little Marionette. If you pass your training with me, Shaka, and any other saint that decided to take you on, I'll tell you all that I can. Do we have an accord?"

Harry looked her dead in the eyes. "You've got a deal."

Drucilla smirked. "Very well. Now let us hurry. The day is waning."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP IN VIRGO TEMPLE SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

"Shaka, it's been quite some time. I'm glad to see you well."

"_Akumane no Sinistra_. (Sinistra of Midnight) Why have you come to Virgo temple?"

Drucilla started, surprise clearly shown on her face. _"watashi no shusshoo no namae ga waka'te I masu ka. Watashi no tsumai no namae desu ka. Hoohoo nitsuite setsumei shi masu ka." _(you know the name of my birth? The name of my sin? How?)

_"Anata wa yuiitsu no mono de wa nai-desu."_ (you are not the only one.)

"I see. I have come, Shaka, to ask a favor of you."

"Does this favor have to do with the child behind you Akumune?"

"My name is Drucilla, Shaka, please address me as such. And yes it has to do with this boy. He is the one I am charged to train. His name is Harrison James Potter." Harry moved from behind Drucilla and bowed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you. Please call me Harry, it's what I'm used to." As Shaka stood and stepped forward, Harry took the opportunity to study him. Shaka stood at about six feet, with blond hair about the same length as Mu, Saga, and Kanon's (too damn long in his opinion). Harry couldn't tell the color of his eyes were for he had them closed. Perhaps he was blind? The armor he wore was more feminine than what Harry had seen in the earlier saints. Shaka seemed too stared at Harry as if judging him before giving a slight nod, before address Drucilla again.

"What is it you want from me?"

"Is there somewhere to sit down and have tea? This could take a while."

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP SITTING ROOM SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

Shaka lead them to a small sitting room within the temple. "Drucilla."

"Right, Right. What I want, Shaka, is your help in training Puppet here. I need you to teach him to center himself, both body and mind, through meditation."

"And you yourself cannot teach him?"

_"watashi no shusshoo no namae ga waka'te imasu. Kare wa, toreeningu seizon to washi'te oi te kudasai."_ (you know the name of my birth. You should know that he would not survive the training.)

_"Kare o yoosei suru yotei desu ka."_ (and you plan to train him as you?)

_"Iie. Athena no Sainto"_ (No. As a Saint of Athena.)

_"Naze"_ (Why?)

_"Sore ga anzen desu. Hoka, no mikata no warui koto, sore de wa nai ka."_ (it is safer. Besides, a wizard ally for Athena is not a bad thing, is it?)" Drucilla smiled at Shaka.

"Please start from the beginning Drucilla." "Very well."

_(A/N: same explanation as in the pope's chamber cuz I'm to lazy to rewrite)_

"Is that all you want me to do, Drucilla? Teach the boy meditation?"

"Should you choose to teach him more, that is you decision alone. I won't stop you."

"And your plan now?"

"Today I am taking him to meet all of the gold saints. Tomorrow I will show him around Sanctuary, where he can and cannot go. Afterwards his training begins."

"Very well." Shaka turned to address Harry. "Potter-san, you will come to me in the evenings, we will begin in three days."

"I understand. Should I meet you tonight?"

"That is fine. We will discuss what it is we will be doing. Now I suggest you move on."

"Thank you Shaka." Drucilla stated as she stood with Harry following suit. Both bowed and left Virgo.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP LIBRA TEMPLE SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

"So we're going to see Libra next?"

"Yes. Libra no Dohko is one of the two survivors of the 18th century Holy War. Pope Shion is the other."

"That would mean that he's over two hundred, right? I didn't think that there was anyone who was as old as the Flamels."

"Dohko and Shion are no were near as old as the Flamels. But the Flamels aging is not natural due to that stone of theirs. Then again Dohko's isn't that natural either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the human heart beats at a rate of one hundred thousand beats per day on average. That not including time when the heart rate is increase such as the fight or flight risk factor. For Dohko his heart beat at a rate of one hundred thousand per year. The 243 years were like 243 days for Dohko. The technique is called Misopetha-Menos. It is a technique uses to preserve youth indefinitely."

"Won't Voldemort like that."

"Yes well, unless there is a god out there that like him very much, he can't get his hands on it. But remember something Puppet, nothing last forever."

"Right."

"Anyway, Shion on the other hand, aged naturally. He would have died naturally before the next war."

"Why the difference? And why did you say 'would have'?"

"Shion was murdered thirteen years before the start of the next war by Saga-ojisama when his darker half took over. As to the difference, I'm not really sure. All I know is that Dohko was in charge of watch the seal that kept the souls of the specters at bay, while Shion was in charge of training new saints and leading Sanctuary as the Pope."

"Specters?"

"The army of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. There were a 108 in all. That's something we can go into detail later if we want to get through everything today."

"Wait a minute, you said that Shion was murdered…how the hell is he alive?!!"

"Oh that. Well things happen and he was given a second chance. I'll explain that later to." (A/N: yes as you can see, I brought all the goldies back after the last movie)

"Fine. So you're just going to inform him about me?"

"He's already aware of who you are and of your situation."

"What!? How?"

"He was there yesterday, behind the curtains behind the Pope's chair along with Athena."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did tell you that both of them were behind the chair. Didn't you pay attention?"

"Excuse me if I was in a bit of a shock as to all that had happened yesterday."

"Gaki!" (Brat) "Anyway note that you can ask Dohko for advice alongside Mu-san. Now let's hurry before I decide to throw you down the steps."

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of doing all this?"

"Don't be cheeky gaki. You'll survive the fall, I'd make sure of that. You'll just be in a lot of pain." Drucilla replied in sadistic glee. "Now hurry, we still have five other temples." She turned and continued on, a scowling Harry following behind.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP IN LIBRA HOUSE HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

"Roshi-sama, you're not sleeping are you?" Drucilla called out once they entered Libra temple.

"So I guess it's my turn, huh?" Harry turned to see a man that looked no more than twenty years old. His hair was of a dark brown color and short. His eyes were brown and he stood at around 5'8".

"It's nice to meet you face-to-face Harry." Dohko said holding out his hand. Harry shook replying the same.

"Well Roshi-sama, was there anything we need to know before moving on?" Dohko chuckled.

"No Dru, you and your charge are permitted to pass through my temple." Drucilla nodded.

"Excuse me, but I thought your name was Dohko." Harry asked. Drucilla snorted, while Dohko grinned.

"Roshi is a title that means 'Old Master'. You can address me either as Dohko or Roshi, it does not matter."

"Call him Roshi. The only ones who call him Dohko are Shion and Athena." Drucilla called from the exit. "Now hurry, we're wasting daylight and you still have to go back and meet Virgo." Harry sighed, Dohko shook his head.

"She never changes and I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad one.:

"Wouldn't that make her predictable?" Dohko looked at Harry.

"It would if she was predictable, but this is Drucilla. Personally I believe she's just bipolar." Harry laughed.

"Puppet!"

"It was nice meeting you Roshi. Take care!"

"The same." Dohko called as Harry ran to catch up with Drucilla. "It seems that things are about to become much more interesting around here."

* * *

AN: Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not now nor will I ever abandon this story so don't worry about that. I'm going to take a little break with this story since finals are coming up and I'm in the process of moving. I'm also going to work on a outline of how I want the story to go, though I do appreciate if anyone has any suggestions. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, but hopefully its in June.


	7. Chapter 7

XxxX **Towards Scorpio** XxxX

"Wow that was rude Drucilla." Harry said after catching up to her. "Was it?" Drucilla looked confused. "I'll have to apologize later then." Harry shrugged. "Whatever, so who's next?"

"Let's see…next would be Scorpio Milo." Harry looked thoughtful. "What kind of guy is he?" Drucilla smiled. "He's a cool guy. I think you'll like him. Come on let's go!" Drucilla grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him the rest of the way to the temple. "Dammit Seti...you're going to pull my damn arm off!"

XxxX **In Scorpio** XxxX

"Oi Milo! Bring your butt out here!" Harry winched, rubbing his ears. "Seti, do you have to be so loud? Your voice echoes here."

"I agree. You can make the deaf, deaf."

"That's and oxymoron Milo." Drucilla replied deadpanned.

"The point is still valid."

"What the hell that's…" Harry took a step back, watching as Drucilla and the guy called Milo bicker. Milo was taller than him (_go figure_) at six feet with blue hair and blue eyes that seemed to have a little green in them.

"Oi! Are you two going to argue all day? I can move on and leave you two alone." Harry suggested. Both Drucilla and Milo turned to look at Harry as if he'd grown bat wings, a spiked tail and three extra heads (_which wouldn't be to hard with the right spell or potion_).

"Don't be stupid puppet! Oi baka (idiot) this gaki (brat) is Harry Potter. He'll be training here in the Sanctuary."

"Nice to meet you Milo."

"Ya Ya, same here. Now why are you training here?" Drucilla snorted. "Why don't you talk to the Pope or Dohko? They know the whole story. I have no desire to keep repeating myself." Harry shook his head mumbling "lazy ass".

"Whatever. Look kid, don't end up like this chick. She's insane with a capital 'I'." Harry nodded. "I noticed."

"Oi! That's not nice temes (bastards)." Drucilla pouted crossing her arms.

"**Whatever."**

"Tch! Come on gaki, we still have four more temples to go through."

"Right, right. Hey Milo let's talk later. You can tell me more of what to be weary of." Milo laughed. "Sure no problem." Drucilla growled dragging Harry out of Scorpio temple.

XxxX **Towards Sagittarius** XxxX

"Stupid teme…kick his ass…shove where sun don't shine…"

"You know, some people would think you're crazy mumbling to yourself." Drucilla twitched. "Shut up ya smart assed brat. Let's hurry to Sagittarius so we can finish, I can give you to Shaka, and go on about my day." Harry only laughed at Drucilla's misfortune. "So who is Sagittarius? And will Leo be there?"

"Sagittarius Aiolos and ya Leo Aioria is still there."

"So what's so special about these two?"

"Aiolos is one of the contenders for the seat of the Pope, Saga being the other. Aioria is the younger brother to Aiolos and is a power house onto himself. It is almost impossible to dodge an attack from him. Aiolos was the saint that protected and died for Athena in her infancy."

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. You said he died yet we're going to meet him?" Drucilla laughed. "Yes he died, but was given a second chance, just like Shion. Actually all of the saints have died before, now that I think about it. Anyway, I'll explain that whole story after your training with Shaka for today. This way you'll be able to put a name to a face, roughly." Harry sighed. "Whatever…wait... what do you mean roughly?"

"Oh you won't be meeting the bronze saints until later in the week. But I' sure you'd want the story before that." Drucilla replied a little flatly. Harry nodded. "Let's get this over with." Drucilla grunted in agreement.

XxxX **In Sagittarius** XxxX

Harry looked around after arriving in Sagittarius. "You know something Drucilla... all of these temples look the same."

"I suppose that they do, at least in structure." Harry jumped hearing an unfamiliar male voice behind him. He turned to see a man with brown (or is that bronze) hair, brown eyes, and standing at six foot one. He wore a red head ban around his forehead.*

"I welcome you to my temple. I am Sagittarius no Aiolos. Drucilla always a pleasure."

"Yes, it's good to see you well my friend. This here is my new student Harry Potter or as I like to call him, Puppet." Harry twitched while Aiolos chuckled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"Likewise." Harry replied with a smile. '_He seems nice enough_'.

"Aiolos, where is your brother? He wasn't in Leo when we passed through."

"Sleeping." Drucilla sighed and processed to move down a corridor behind Aiolos. Aiolos shook his head and turned to address Harry. "How in the world did you become her student?" Harry shrugged. "My so call 'best-friends' are betraying, backstabbing bastards. She comes in yapping about how she's suppose to help me 'cut my strings' and then I'm spirited away here. Though the whole 'spirited away' part I'm not complaining about. I wasn't welcome in my relatives home."

"Oh?"

"Ya. I'm a wizard and they hate everything involved with magic or what they consider 'abnormal', which in-turn means me." Aiolos nodded in understanding. "What's getting to me is that I'm not seeing the whole picture." Aiolos laughed. "Don't worry. Drucilla will explain everything once things calm down. It may not seem like it, but she has a tendency to be a little scattered-brain when she's excited and tries to do so much at one time." Harry sighed and nodded.

"OW! Dammit Drucilla! What the hell?"

"Wake up you lazy cat! I got someone you need to meet!"

"No! I'm going back to sleep!"

"I said up!"

"No!"

"UP!"

"NO!"

"UP!"

"NO!"

"UP!"

"No means no woman!"

"I'm getting angry!"

"NO!"

"UP!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"Gladly!" Aiolos sighed, feeling a migraine forming. "Oi Aioria, get up and stop fighting with Drucilla. And both of you STOP YELLING IN MY TEMPLE!" Harry snickered.

"Yare yare, no need to yell Aiolos, I can hear ya just fine." Drucilla called appearing from the corridor rubbing her ears.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Seti." Harry smirked.

"Shut up Puppet!"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway Drucilla?" asked an annoyed Aoiria. Harry shook his head. '_Don't wake sleeping kitties; they won't like you anymore, though this kitty may not have liked her from the beginning_'.

"Didn't I say I wanted you to meet someone?"

"Selfish Bitch." Mumbles Aioria.

"What you say?"

"Enough! Outoto (little brother) this is Harry. He's Drucilla's student." Aioria gave a lazy wave. "Lazy cat, you need more training." Aioria growled sounding much like the lion he is. Aiolos sighed as the two started to argue again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were married." Harry Laughed.

"Are they at least dating?"

"No and that's the problem. Aioria's dating Marin."

"Marin?"

"She's a female saint, silver in level, full title is Eagle Marin." Harry nodded, then took the opportunity to observe Aioria as Aiolos tried to separate him and Drucilla. Aioria was only a few centimeters shorter than his brother. His hair was lighter, almost a dirty blond color instead of the hazel/bronze brown of Aiolos. His eyes were of a dark blue with a touch of green. Harry sighed, now tired of the argument. Remembering Aiolos' statement earlier, he called out to the two. "Hey when's the wedding? And what should I bring?" That stopped them cold. '_If looks could kill I'd be dead a hundred times over_'. Aiolos held back a laugh.

"I think we're going to become great friends Harry." Harry gave a cheeky grin.

"Aiolos!" "Nii-san!" (big brother)

"In any event, I think you still have three more temples correct?" smiled Aiolos, addressing Drucilla.

"Right. Then we'll take our leave."

"Ya Ya get going, flea bag."

"That's it, Imma make you into a fur-skinned rug, ya damn cat!" Harry drugged Drucilla from the temple before the two could start another fight.

XxxX **Towards Capricorn** XxxX

"So who's the next guy Dru?"

"Oh your calling me 'Dru' now?" Drucilla teased, amused at how Harry's face flushed red. "Just answer my question dammit!"

"Ha Ha. Next is Capricorn Shura. The guy's cool, but has a very serious justice complex."

"Justice complex?"

"According to history, Athena gave the sword Excalibur to the Capricorn Saint because of his loyalty and belief in Justice."

"Wait a minute. Excalibur's real?"

"Yes, in a sense. King Arthur and Merlin did exist as you should know." Harry nodded. "King Arthur did have Excalibur in his life. The Lady of the Lake gave the sword to Athena who in turn gave it to the Capricorn Saint. The sword was at some point was returned to the Lady, but the abilities of the sword remained with the Capricorn Saint, in his right arm. The ability is passed on through the generations. The sword's greatest ability is that it can cut through dimensions. At least the previous Capricorn Saint, El Cid, was able to so."*

"I see." '_I wonder if I could find some books on this information. Dammit I'm sounding like Hermione_.'

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to know more about a subject Puppet." Drucilla said having watched Harry thinking over the information she told him. "You just don't have to be a 'know-it-all' like Granger. If you want to know more, you can always talk with Dohko or the Pope. They are the two oldest saints alive. Shion would have more information as the Pope has access to more, though he may not tell you everything. Safety and all that."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Drucilla."

"No problem, now let's go."

XxxX **In Capricorn** XxxX

"Shura!" Are you here?" Drucilla called out once entering Capricorn temple.

"Yes I am Drucilla…" The man that came into view stood about six feet. His hair was naturally spiked, a dark forest green color. His eyes were a lighter shade of green with just a hint of blue. "And if I had to take a guess, the boy behind you is Harrison Potter?" he asked gesturing towards Harry.

"Yes I am, but please call me Harry."

"Very well. What's your purpose here Drucilla?" Drucilla crossed her arms and leaned against a column. "If I were to take a guess, I'd say you already know what's going on." Shura nodded. "That is correct. I have just recently spoke with the Pope." Harry shook his head. 'Why the hell did he ask if he already knew?' Drucilla nodded. "I see."

"My question Drucilla."

"Yare yare, I just wanted you to meet puppet here." Drucilla pinched Harry's cheek. "Dammit Seti, stop doing weird stuff!" Harry slapped away her hand. "Bloody Hell woman, you're nuts!" he yelled rubbing his cheek. Drucilla pouted with a frown on her face before smacking Harry.

"Ow! Bloody Hell!"

"Don't call me nuts!"

"You are!"

"You don't know jack shit, gaki (brat)!"

"Yes I do. Jack Shit is the only son of Aw Shit who married O Shit. In turn Jack Shit married Noe Shit. The couple had six kids. Holie Shit, Giva Shit, Fulla Shit, Bull Shit, and the twins Dip Shit and Deep Shit. Deep Shit married Dumb Shit, a high school dropout. After 15 years, Jack and Noe Shit divorced and she married Ted Sherlock and became Noe Shit-Sherlock. Mean while Dip Shit married Lota Shit and had a rather nervous disposition called Chicken Shit. Fulla Shit and Giva Shit married the Happens Brothers in a double wedding. The newspaper invited everyone to the Shit-Happens wedding. Bull Shit traveld the world and returned home with an Italian bride Pisa Shit." Harry finished cheeky. *

**silences**

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

"Don't be a smartass." Shura watch on, holding in a laugh. '_With these two here in Sanctuary, nothing shall ever be boring_.' "If you two are done, you should head to the next temple."

"Your right. Catch you later Shura. Let's go puppet." Harry nodded. "It was nice to meet you Shura."

"Likewise Harry. I look forward to seeing your progress."

XxxX **Towards Aquarius** XxxX

"You're insane. Plan and simple. Bloody Insane."

"I am not gaki. I'm just eccentric." Drucilla huffed. "What's the difference?" Drucilla growled while Harry rolled his eyes, being to get use to Drucilla's bi-polar behavior. '_Which is probably a bad thing_.' "So how many more temples do we have?"

"Two…Aquarius and Pisces," Harry nodded. "So Aquarius is next. What's with this guy?"

"How'd you know it was a guy?"

"It was a figure of speech."

"Is that right…well from what I know Camus (pronounced Kamel) trained in Siberia. I don't know who his master was or what not, but he did train the current Cygnus Saint, Hyoga.* He's also a close friend with Milo."

"I see." Harry nodded. " Well let's get these last two introductions over with so that I can begin training."

"My, my, someone's all 'gun ho'!"

"Well can you blame me? The sooner I learn the sooner I can kick Moldyshort's and Dumb-as-a-fucking-dor's ass and go on about my life." Harry huffed. Drucilla merely laughed.

XxxX **In Aquarius** XxxX

"Camus? May I speak with you? I have someone I want you to meet." Drucilla called entering into the temple. Harry followed looking around. 'These temples really do look alike.'

"What can I do for you Drucilla?" Harry looked to see a guy standing at the same height of six feet as many of the other saints. His hair was just as long as Milo's only straighter and colored a darker shade of sea-green. His eyes were a more define blue, a combat blue. "It's good to see you Camus. I want you to meet Harrison Potter, who prefers to go by Harry. I'll be training him along side Shaka here in t he Sanctuary for about three months."

"It's nice to meet you Camus." Harry said nodding to him. Camus returned both the nod and the greeting before turning to Drucilla. "Should I be worried that you've taking on a student let alone training him here alongside another gold saint?"

"Kagayaki o akaruku kasei shi masu. Sensou ga chiheisen ni ari masu. Watashi no baai de ha nai, koko ga kono ko no mannaka ni hashit e i masu. Kare ha, ki desu. Kara ha manau kenri ga ari masu. Annata ha kare o teishi suru ka?" (Mars glows brightly. War is on the horizon. I know not if it will reach here, but this child is in the middle of it. He is the key. He has the right to learn. Will you stop him?) Drucilla turned slightly to face Harry and watched Camus from the corner of her eyes. Camus stared at them both before signing and shaking his head. "Sore ha watashi no basho de ha nai desu. You are free to pass through my temple. If I may be of some assistance let me know." (It is not my place.) Camus moved to let them pass by. Drucilla bowed and walked passed. Harry followed her example giving him a quiet "thank you" and left Aquarius temple.

_**HARRY POTTER AND SAINT SEIYA LINE BREAK**_

1*. Think Ryo from street fighter.

2* Capricorn El Cid is from Saint Seiya Lost Canvas by Shiori Teshirogi.

3* I've only seen the anime of Saint Seiya. The manga says that Camus trained Hyoga, but in the anime, Camus trained a silver saint who in-turn trained Hyoga.

4* The whole 'Jack Shit' was a forward text someone sent to me a while back. I thought it was funny and wanted to share it so I used it in my story.

So I finally got this chapter out. My only excuse is that life sucks. I've also lost my beta but that's fine. Anyway, I still have one more introduction to do. I'm so happy because I'm tired of writing them and I ready for the fun stuff. Unfortunately he may be the hardest one so I'll have to go study him for a bit. Anyway enjoy the chapter, if you have any questions let me know and I'm always up for suggestions.

**I_ uploaded this about 3 weeks ago, but I guess since I replaced the author note with this instead of deleting it, it didn't post as an update. Sorry.*******_**


End file.
